Dragonsfield High School
by Fatal Melody
Summary: Sanya (AKA) Hiccup has been bullied and picked on since she was little. Her crush, Aiden Hofferson, thinks she's a total looser. How is she ever going to make it through high school? Genderswap. FemHiccup, Male Astrid. AU. Set in the modern day.
1. Dragons!

Dragonsfield High School

A HTTYD Fanfic by HotAndFluffy

A/N: So I've noticed quite a few gender swap fanfics on this series that only swaps the genders of Astrid and Hiccup. This interested me, so I thought I would try my hand at it. Please make note that this is going to be a _VERY_ long fanfiction, as many things are going to happen each chapter. I just watched the movie for about the 7th time, so I have the events pretty clear in my head. Anyway, on with the fiction!

Summary: Sanya AKA Hiccup has been bullied and picked on since she was little. Her crush, Aiden Hofferson, thinks she's a total looser. How is she ever going to make it through high school?

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of the characters that came from the film. Those belong to DreamWorks Animations.

Chapter 1: Dragons!

Narrator P.o.V.

As Sanya "Hiccup" Haddock woke up, her mind was a mess, and so was her hair. "Sanya! First day of high school! Get up!" yelled her father, Charles. She slowly got out of her bed and headed into the bathroom. After she had gotten dressed and gotten her hair to stay down, she went downstairs for breakfast. She was wearing one of her favorite blue t-shirts with jeans. She also had a clip with a flower on it in her shoulder length red-brown hair.

"Morning, dad," she said sleepily. "Come on, Sanya, you're going to be late!" he said to her daughter as she got breakfast. She yawned and said "I'm still tired." After she had gotten her breakfast, which consisted of Honey Nut Cheerio's and some toast, she got her violin, got her bag together, put her shoes on, and left. "Bye, dad!" she yelled as she walked out of the door. She walked down to the bus stop where some of the other students were waiting for the bus.

"Oh god, please tell me that I don't have to ride the same bus as _her_!" said Thomas, better known as Tuffnut. "I hope not!" replied his twin sister Krystal, also known as Ruffnut. They had earned their nicknames because they were always fighting. Tuffnut was given to Thomas because he could take the hits and Ruffnut because she could hit hard. Then Roland spoke up. "I'm her cousin and even _I_ can't stand her!" he exclaimed to the others. His nickname, Snotlout, was given to him due to his stupidity. Long story short, he was dared to eat a light bulb. 5 minutes later, he was in the emergency room.

"I don't mind riding the same bus," said Doran, AKA Fishlegs. "C'mon, guys. Stop making fun of her! Looser or not, she has feelings," snickered a voice that came from behind Sanya. She turned around and saw her crush-since-3rd-grade, Aiden. He had blonde hair that slightly shaded his left eye. His eyes were a stunning blue, with tints of green around the edges.

His nickname was Astral, because he once built a working telescope from scratch. "Burn," whispered Tuffnut to Ruffnut. Every day since 'it' happened, Aiden and the others would pick on Sanya. She made the mistake of writing a love note to Aiden in the middle of class in 5th grade, and the teacher read it out loud. She cried for hours after that, and didn't go back to school for a week. She was teased for the rest of her pre-high school days. Sanya had earned her nickname before the note.

In Kindergarten, every time Sanya got nervous, she would start hiccupping. Everyone teased her about it, and eventually started calling her "Hiccup". And now she's stuck with it. A few minutes later the bus arrived, already full of exited students. Sanya's neighborhood, Berk, was the last stop on the bus route. Sanya got into the bus last, and everyone got quiet and stared at her. "What's _she_ doing here?" she heard one whisper. "Look. It's _Hiccup_," whispered another. She made her way to the back of the bus and sat in her usual spot in the back row. She sat down quietly and the chatter resumed. She overheard one conversation that made her feel slightly shameful.

"So, how much did you grow this summer?" she heard one girl ask another. "D-cup!" squealed her friend. "Ugh, lucky! I'm still a C-cup!" she said in jealousy. Sanya felt jealous and shameful, as she was only a B-cup in breast size. For the rest of the ride, Sanya said nothing to anyone, as she learned the hard way last year that she would be made fun of if she did. As she got off the bus, she tripped on the sidewalk. A few people laughed, but Aiden held out a hand. "Thanks," she said softly as she took the hand and hauled herself to her feet. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just a scratch," she said, rubbing her forehead where there was a scratch from the pavement. He walked away, as did the crowd. She picked up her violin case and made her way to 1st period, Band class. She would normally be in the Orchestra, but they combined this year, forming the Dragonsfield High School Symphony. (A/N: I just now thought of that!)

Playing the violin was natural for Sanya. In 4th grade, she joined the Orchestra class, and quickly excelled to be the best player in the school. In 7th grade, she won 1st place at the Regional Youth Solo Competition, and 2nd place in the National Youth Solo Finals. She then won 1st place in the National Youth Solo Finals the next year. Both of the medals were hung on her wall.

As she got to her classroom, she saw some of her old friends. "Hey, Jason!" she said happily to the contrabass player. He was warming up, practicing some of the complex rhythms in this year's show, _The Viking Spirit_. She was exited for the show, as they would be playing a really fast paced, yet very long, composition suite. Sanya was chosen, along with 4 other violin players, to play the 1st chair part. She wasn't very surprised by this, as she was still the best player in the school. As class started, Sanya applied rosin to her bow, and started warming up. When she was done playing an insertion from Mozart's _Moonlight Sonata_, she realized that the room was quiet.

Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes, as if she were god. "What?" she asked. "That was the best playing I've ever heard," said a student. Sanya looked at Jason, who was looking back and forth from her violin to her. "Class, pay attention!" said the teacher. Her name was Mrs. Overick. I took my seat and looked at her. "Ok guys, just to let you know, I'm never formal with my class, so don't expect to be treated like a student. If you have a problem with anything at all, you can talk to me," she said, looking around. "Sanya, as we have all heard, your violin playing is obviously the best. So, I want you to take the solo part with the microphone!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Sanya P.o.V.

'_WHAT?!_' I mentally screamed. I started to get nervous, as the part would be new to me. "Umm, Mrs. Overick, I don't think I should…" I started. "Oh, come on Sanya! We all know how good you are!" she said. She handed the part to me, and told me to skip warm ups so that I could read it. It looked fun, so I played it out in my mind. "Ok, Sanya. Are you ready to try the first movement?" asked Mrs. Overick. I nodded, the part already memorized. The piece started with a French horn feature, and then went into slight chaos and discord. We then burst into a huge, heroic fanfare bit, and I was playing like a pro. When we got to the end of the movement, everyone was silent, staring at me.

"Wow," said the violinist next to me. "Ok, that was great, Sanya!" said Mrs. Overick. An hour passed of 'cleaning up' the trumpet section, and the bell rang. I packed up my violin and headed to my next class, math. I could describe the period as only one word. Expectations. That's all the teacher talked about. The next class was homeroom, and I couldn't have been more disappointed at the teacher. Mr. Aldrich, my 1st grade teacher. AKA the worst teacher ever! He was the one who always called on me for the answer to questions, sending me into hiccupping fits every time.

"Um, can I transfer to the class with the _cool_ kids?" asked Tuffnut, sneering. "Who let _Hiccup_ in this class?" asked Ruffnut, pointing at me. "So. Your name is Hiccup?" asked Mr. Aldrich. "Well, I thought you might remember the _hell_ you put me through!" I yelled as I slammed my hand onto his desk. "Ah. You must be Sanya, then," he said, remembering 1st grade. I gave a frustrated grunt and stormed over to my desk, which was right next to Aiden. I slammed my head onto my desk in anger. He must've remembered Mr. Aldrich too, because he tried to make me feel better. "Hey, Sanya? Just to let you know, I don't like him either," he whispered to me, making me blush as he said my real name. Luckily, that block only lasted 30 minutes.

Next was P.E. Aiden was also in that class with me, along with Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. We were skipping intro week, as we all had our clothes. Instead, we skipped right into volleyball. As if by coincidence, Aiden and I were on the same team. "I hope to god that you all know the rules. START!" yelled the teacher as he blew the whistle. We started playing. Volleyball was another thing I was good at. I scored 7 points within 10 minutes. Then 'it' happened. The ball was served to us; Aiden was in front of me. Aiden though he could get the ball, and I tried to get it as well. We crashed into each other and fell to the ground, with him on top of me. He grunted, and tried to push himself up, but placed his hand _ON MY BREAST!_ I gasped and felt my face start burning as a blush ignited on my face.

As soon as he was off of me, he looked down at me, seeing that I had tears in my eyes, arms over my chest protectively, and my legs drawn in. "Oh my god I am so sorry Hiccup! I didn't mean to, I was just-"he started, reaching for my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I yelled as I swatted his hand away, tears now blurring my vision. I was excused from the rest of the class, and was sent to the locker room to get changed back into my street clothes. When the bell rang for lunch, I grabbed my bag and violin and headed to the band room. On the way there, I was stopped by Aiden. "Hiccup, I know you must really distrust me right now, but I really didn't mean to do that!" he said, trying to apologize to me. "I don't care how sorry you are, Aiden! Now get away from me!" I shouted, turning the whole lunch room silent. Somewhere, a low whistle could be heard. I pushed past Aiden and walked into the band room.

Aiden P.o.V.

I was ashamed for what I had done to Hiccup. I secretly had a crush on her and she had a crush on me, and I went and… and touched her. "Her father is going to KILL me!" I thought aloud. "Hell yeah he is! OW!" replied Tuffnut, getting punched in the arm by his sister. Sa-Hiccup was probably crying to herself in the band room, and it was entirely my fault. "I gotta go fix this," I said as I stood up and picked up my lunch. I walked down to the band room, and heard faint sobbing. "It's okay, Sanya, just tell me what's wrong," said the band teacher, Mrs. Overick. I walked into the room, and Hiccup stared at me. "What do you want!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, I just came to say that I feel absolutely terrible after what happened back there, and I want you to know that I really didn't mean to do that!" I said to the crying Hiccup. After a while, she calmed down. "Look, Aiden. It's not that I don't believe you when you say that you're sorry and that you feel terrible, but I don't trust you anymore!" she said harshly. I hung my head and got up to leave. "Well, if you ever want to talk about what I can do to regain your trust or at least make you feel better, then talk to me next class," I said as I left the band room. Half an hour later, I was walking to English class, where I would be in the same room as Hiccup. "Oh, why hello there, Aiden!" said a heavily Scottish voice. "Hey, Gobber," I said as I took my seat. Hiccup and I had been friends with Gobber for as long as we could remember. Ten minutes later, the bell rang.

'_Maybe they let her go home?_' I thought. 2 minutes later, Hiccup walked in, her eyes still puffy from crying. "Good afternoon, Hiccup. Any reason why you're late?" asked Gobber. "Yes, there's a reason!" said a voice that was easily recognized as Mrs. Overick. "Gobber, you and I need to talk about something that happened earlier today," she said as she pulled Gobber out of the class. I looked next to me and saw that somehow Hiccup was sitting next to me again. "Feeling any better, Hiccup?" I asked her. "No," she replied. "Well, anything I can do to help?" I asked again. "You can stop talking to me," she said quietly. '_She must really hate me,_' I thought, my heart dropping a bit. "What if I took you out into the woods after school?" I offered, knowing that she liked to go through unmarked paths. "Why should I go with you? I still don't trust you," she said, still very sensitive about the whole thing. "So that I can tell you something that I can't say anywhere else," I said strongly. I saw her face lighten up a bit, but only enough that it was barely noticeable.

"Okay, but one thing. You have to promise not to do it again," she said, voice dead serious. "I promise," I said. "Ok class, it's time for your entrance quiz! This is only to gauge where you are so don't take it too seriously," said Gobber as he reentered the room. After the quiz was over, we passed in our quizzes and sat back down. "Okay, that took less time than expected, so here! Watch this short film about literature!" he said happily as he clicked on the television and started the film. It was boring, so I took a nap.

Aiden's Dream

Aiden P.o.V.

_I looked around and saw that I was in the forest. I heard someone crying, and it sounded like Hiccup, so I went to check. "Hiccup?" I said, calling her name. I stepped into a clearing, and in the middle of it was a crying Hiccup. "Are you okay, Hiccup?" I asked, slowly walking towards her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped on me, clinging onto me like I was the last hope in the world. I returned the embrace and slowly stroked her hair, comforting her from whatever it was that got her so upset. '_Why am I stroking her hair?_' I thought to myself. It just felt… right. Hiccup in my arms, stroking her soft red-brown hair. "I-I love you, Sanya," I said oh so softly._

Reality

Sanya P.o.V.

I poked Aiden a few times to check if he was awake. When he didn't respond, I shook him. I leaned in close when I heard him muttering a few words. "_I-I love you, Sanya,_" he whispered oh so softly so that only I could hear him. I shook him some more and this time he woke up. "Oh, hi Sa-Hiccup," he said, almost saying my real name. The bell rang, signaling for us to go to science class. Nothing much happened there, so I'm not going to tell you that part. After the final bell rang, I put my violin in the band room and followed Aiden to the forest.

"Ready?" he asked me. "Ready!" I said, assuring him that I wanted to go into the wooded area. We walked through the woods in silence for a few minutes, until Aiden stopped in front of me. He turned around, and broke the silence. "Hiccup, I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I think that you're absolutely beautiful," he said, and I felt like I could fly. A loud crash was heard, and we went running to the scene. A tree had been split, and _something_ had left a large trail in the dirt. Aiden pulled back an overhanging branch, but it slipped out of his hand, smacking me square in the forehead. "Ow…" I said, feeling a warm liquid on my forehead. I touched the scratch and felt something warm and wet. When I pulled back my finger, I saw blood. "Oh, that's just great! Now dad's gonna kill me!" I said, fretting about my injury.

At the base of the tree, I saw a glint of metal, and found a shiny new _Smith and Wesson_hunting knife. I stuffed it into my pocket and continued forward. When I looked over the hill, I saw a large, black, dragon. "_Get down!_" I whisper-screamed at Aiden. I slowly slid down the steep hillside and walked cautiously to the dragon, which appeared to be tangled in a net. I poked it with a stick to see if it was alive, and it kicked the stick, breaking it. When I looked at its face, I saw that its eyes were open. They were a stunning mixture of green, brown, and gold. My own eyes were a bright, vibrant green, but nothing compared to that. I pulled out my new knife and started to cut the net. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HICCUP?!_" whispered Aiden. I pulled on the last rope with the blade, and the dragon leapt on me, its paw on my neck, holding me to a boulder and staring into my eyes.

"_SANYA!_" yelled Aiden. I started to hyperventilate, and Aiden ran down to me, but was stopped by the dragon staring at him threateningly. It let out an ear piercing scream and dashed off into the forest. I got up, still hyperventilating, and collapsed into Aiden's arms and blacked out. When I woke up, we were still in the woods. "Hiccup? Are you okay?" I heard a muffled voice ask. "Yeah, Aiden, just a little dizzy," I replied. "Thank god!" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at first, but recovered from the sudden movement and hugged him back. "Aiden, can I ask you something?" I asked him. "Sure," he replied. "Do- Do you like me?" I asked him, looking up into his stormy blue eyes. "If by that you mean as a friend, then yeah! But if you mean it as in 'do I love you', then no," he answered. "Well, that's not what your dream said in English class!" I replied to the answer. "What? How did you know about that?" he asked, dumbfounded. "You talk in your sleep, Aiden," I said, giggling.

Aiden P.o.V.

"_SANYA!_" I shouted as the black dragon shoved Hiccup into a boulder, its paw on her neck. I started to climb down to her, but the dragon snapped its attention to me the second that I moved down. The dragon let out a screech and fled deeper into the forest. I ran over to her just in time to catch her as she fell. I gently set her down on the ground, her head in my lap as I sat down. "Hiccup? You still with me?" I asked, not expecting, and not receiving, a reply. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, next to the cut that she had just recently gotten. A few minutes later, she woke up. "Hiccup? Are you okay?" I asked her as she opened her eyes. "Yeah, Aiden, just a little dizzy," she said weakly. "Thank god!" I said loudly as I hugged her. It took her a few moments, but she eventually hugged me back. "Aiden, can I ask you something?" she asked me. "Sure," I replied. "Do- Do you like me?" she asked. I felt my cheeks heat up as a blush appeared on my face. "If by that you mean as a friend, then yeah! But if you mean it as in 'do I love you', then no," I lied, thinking about my dream. "That's not what your dream said in English class!" she teased. I panicked. '_How did she know about that?!_' I thought. "What? How did you know about that?" I asked her. "You talk in your sleep, Aiden," she said, giggling. "Then what did I say in my dream?" I asked, making sure she wasn't just bluffing. "I-I'm not going to say it… it's too embarrassing," she said, looking away with a blush on her face. '_Oh my god, I really did talk in my sleep! This is bad!_' I mentally shouted. "Well, I-I do, Hiccup. I really do," I said, confessing to Hiccup. "W-what?" she asked, looking into my eyes, an expression of pure hope. She probably thought that she was being recorded for a huge pranking show. In reality, that was the furthest you could get from the truth. I really did feel that way. "I already said it, but I'll say it again. I love you, Hiccup," I said, leaning in to kiss her.

Sanya P.o.V.

"I love you, Hiccup," he said, leaning closer to me. I closed my eyes and shoved my face into his, taking him by surprise. The kiss lasted a good 45 seconds to a minute. He broke the kiss for air, and we were both blushing heavily. I sunk into his embrace, leaning against his chest. "Hiccup, we should get home," he said. "Yeah, let's go," I said quietly, looking up at the reddening sky as the sun set. We both got home and got scolded by our parents. "Sanya! Where have you been! I have been worried sick about you!" shouted my father. "Relax, dad. I was just out exploring the forest," I told him. It wasn't _completely_ a lie, but it was only half the truth. We had dinner in silence, until there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Aiden. "Aiden, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I got kicked out for the night," he said, pointing to a bag he was holding. "Don't worry, though. I've been fed dinner, so I only need a place to sleep, even if it's on the floor," he said, sensing my worry of how my father would react. "Sanya, who's at the door?" he asked. I walked back in with Aiden.

"Dad, this is Aiden. Aiden, this is my father," I said, introducing the two. "Are you the Aiden who _attacked_ my daughter during P.E. today?" asked my father in a dangerous tone. "Sir, I can assure you that it was a complete accident. We were both going for the same volleyball and we collided in the air. After that it was just bad luck," explained Aiden. "Okay I believe you. But you are not allowed to sleep in the same room as my daughter," said my father, limiting Aiden so that he couldn't sleep near me. "I don't really care, sir. I just need a place to sleep, as my mother kicked me out for the night for not doing my chores," he lied. I knew why he was kicked out. '_It's because of that dragon and that… conversation_' I thought to myself, remembering the kiss. After I had eaten dinner, I took a nice, warm, shower. As I got out of the shower, I had on my pajamas, a 2 piece that was covered in different dragons. "Good night, Aiden," I said to him as I entered my room, which was across the hall from the guest bedroom where Aiden would be sleeping. "Good night, Sanya," he said, calling me by my real name. That night, I got a great night of sleep.


	2. Toothless

Dragonsfield High School

A HTTYD Fanfic by Fatal Melody (previously MarchesWithMetal)

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I just want you guys to know that WhisperArtemisMoon and I have been working together as to not repeat each other's ideas. So don't worry, neither of the stories are going down. And also I apologize for the very infrequent uploads, but writing takes time.

**Disclaimer: HTTYD and the characters from the movie are property of DreamWorks Animations. I only own the characters Jessie, Jason, and Jacob Peterson.**

Chapter 2: Toothless

**Sanya's Dream**

**Sanya P.o.V.**

'_Now, Toothless!' I yell at the black dragon that I was riding. He quickly turned around to face upwards at an extremely large dragon with red spikes on its legs. Toothless spit a shot of fire into the gaping mouth of the Red Death, causing it to explode. 'NO!' I yelled as we collided with the tail. The impact knocked me out._

**Reality**

**Sanya's P.o.V.**

I wake up in a cold sweat from that dream. I opened my door and saw that the guest bedroom door was also open. I walked inside to find that Aiden was packing his school bag. "Good Friday morning, Hiccup!" he said happily as he kissed me on the cheek. "We'll see about that. Now how do we break it to the school that we're dating?" I asked him quietly, not wanting my father to wake up. "We'll just keep dropping them hints until they get it," he said. "What about the twins?" I asked him. "Okay we'll have to do more than subtle hints," he said, thinking of ways to tell the others. "How about at the bus stop?" I asked him. "That works, I guess," he said.

"Good morning, you two!" said my father, obviously full of energy for the coming day of work. Today was the day he retires from his job as a head engineer for _Boeing_. He would be receiving $750,000 for his work, and a gold watch. After getting ready, Aiden and I walked to the bus stop, holding hands.

"Uh, Aiden? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER HAND?!" shouted Snotlout, my cousin. His real name was Roland. "Oh dear god, you actually fell for her, didn't you!" he shouted. "Wow, Roland! You actually got something right!" I said sarcastically. "And yes, he did fall for me. But not before I fell for him," I said as I looked into his eyes. "Wait, you two are dating?!" asked Tuffnut. Aiden and I just rolled our eyes.

The bus pulled up and we got on, only this time I didn't sit alone. When Aiden sat down, he pulled me into the seat next to him. "Wow, that shirt actually works for her!" whispered one of the on lookers. The shirt was a pink-orange t-shirt with a white dragon in the middle with the shoulders of the shirt cut off. I had decided to, for once, wear lip gloss, as it complemented the shirt and my hair clip. And for once I got on the bus with a smile. Nobody teased me today, as they saw that I was sitting next to Aiden.

We held hands the entire way to the school, and then we had to follow P.D.A.s. It sucked because I was next to Aiden the entire day, minus 1st period. Band class was a bit different. It was being held in the Auditorium, with the microphone in my violin active. When we started, it was off. But then, as we got going, it was turned on and everyone could hear me play. The teacher decided to move to the 11th movement, as that was the next hardest thing. I played my part like an expert. Time always flies when I play the violin, so before I knew it, I was off to math. '_Off to see Aiden,_' I thought, thinking about my new boyfriend. As I entered the room, I noticed that Aiden was talking to some other students. They looked tough, so I would rather not talk to them.

"Look, Aiden, it's either us or her. Which do you choose!" the most muscular one shouted at Aiden. "I choose her. Now leave," he said sternly. "How dare you! You pick that _looser_ over us, and then you have the _audacity_ to tell me to leave?!" he shouted. He then punched Aiden square in the nose, and I heard a sickening crack. Then the 3 ganged up on him, kicking him and punching him. I couldn't take any more.

"_Stop!_" I commanded. They just looked over and shrugged. "Sanya, don't!" warned Aiden. I ignored him and ran over in a rage, tackling the buff one away from Aiden.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed in pain after picking himself off of the floor. He then launched a fist at my face. I couldn't dodge it in time, so it hit me full on. I flew backward into a desk. A teacher tried to stop him from going any further, but the guy was too strong. I wiped the blood from my mouth and got up. I held both of my fists up, challenging him. He charged at me, but I jumped out of the way, kicking his foot out from under him. He fell on his face, and I sat on his back, holding his arms together. He got up, flinging me off of his back and onto the floor. I coughed and blood trickled from my mouth. I got up, only to be punched in the stomach. I coughed again, and more blood came out of my mouth. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball. I sat there, coughing and clutching my stomach. I looked at Aiden and saw that he had stood up, a cold stare in his eyes. At that point, a large crowd had gathered to see what was going on.

"You little bastard! That's my girlfriend!" he shouted, charging at the buff kid. The crowd gasped when he said 'girlfriend'. Aiden faked him out and landed a kick to the leg, breaking it. Once he was down, the other two ran off, only to be stopped by security. They took me to the hospital and put me to sleep.

When I awoke, I was in a gown. My left side hurt, and I soon found out why."Hey, Hiccup," said an injured and beaten Aiden. He had a bruise on his left cheek and he had stitches in his upper lip. "So, what did they break?" I asked him. "3 ribs, and they ruptured your appendix," he said. "Aiden, thanks for helping me. He probably would've beaten me to death if you ha-*cough cough*" I said, being interrupted by my own coughs. "It's alright, Hiccup. At least we're both alive," he said. "Sanya! Who did this to you? I will break their legs!" said my father. "Too late, sir. I beat you to that," said Aiden, joking around yet being serious. He pointed to the picture he took of the other guy's x-ray. It was shattered in 12 places. "Nice one!" I said to Aiden. Then the visiting hours ended, and I was alone.

**Aiden P.o.V.**

"Good night, Hiccup," I said to my girlfriend. "Uh, Mr. Haddock, I have something to tell you," I said, turning to Hiccup's father. "Your daughter and I are dating," I said swiftly.

"Oh, good! I thought you were going to tell me that she was pregnant!" said Hiccup's father. "No! No! I would never do that to her until she was ready!" I said, pushing the thoughts out of my head. "Well, I'd better head home night, Mr. Haddock!" I said as I left for my house. When I got there, I was yelled at some more by my mother, and ended up sleeping in Hiccup's house again. The next day, I went right to the hospital with a dragon plush toy and some flowers that I had bought for Hiccup on the way there.

"Good morning, beautiful!" I said gently as I entered her room and saw her watching television. "Aww, are those for me? Aiden you're so sweet!" she said as she took the flowers and put them in the bedside vase. I then held out the plush. "OMIGOD IT'S SO CUTE!" she squealed as she took the large toy and hugged it. "Thanks, Aiden!" she said, and she kissed me on my un-bruised cheek. "It remided me of how you have those dragon pajamas, and that you're cute whenever you're sleeping, so I bought it!" I said, remembering how cute Hiccup looked in the forest. "Uh, Hiccup? I've been meaning to ask you this since yesterday but, will you go out with me?" I asked, looking into Hiccup's stunning green eyes. "Of course I will Aiden!" she said a bit loudly. She then kissed me on the cheek again, making me feel oh so fuzzy.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked her. "Better than yesterday, lemme tell you that!" she exclaimed. I looked at her midsection and saw dried blood from the surgery that they had done to remove the broken ribs. "It still kinda hurts to move around too much, though," she said, moving her shoulders around. "I thought I'd find you here, Aiden," said a voice behind me. I turned to find Snotlout staring at me dissaprovingly, along with Tuffnut and Ruffnut. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. "You dating that _looser_, that's what's up!" shouted Tuffnut. "Ok, if anyone else wants to hurt her, go ahead. But be warned that if you cause her pain, I'll most likely break your leg," I warned, scowling at Tuffnut.

**Sanya P.o.V.**

I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that. I had no idea he could be that protective. '_Would he really do that to his friends just because they hurt me?_' I asked myself. "Now, unless you four have anything else to say, then leave," he said angrily, still in protective mode. They left and Aiden walked back to the side of my bed. "So, what do you want to do for our date?" he asked me. "I dunno, something fun," I said, thinking about the possibilities. "How about we go see a movie?" I asked him. "Sure, what movie?" he replied. "Well there's one movie called Eragon, and it looks kinda cool, so I was thinking about seeing that!" I replied, thinking about the movie. It was about a boy who found a dragon egg.

"That sounds cool! Ok then now let's ask when you're getting out of here," he said, leaving the room to go find a nurse. A few minutes later, he came back. "You're out of here in 5 days," he said. "5 days?! I might as well be here forever!" I said as I let my head fall to the pillow. "How about we go try to find that dragon?" Aiden said, catching my attention. "Yeah, I was wondering where it ran off to," I said. Then the nurse came in. "Mr. Hofferson, visiting hours are over. I'm afraid you have to head home now," she said. That meant that it was 6:00 PM. Aiden said goodbye and left, leaving me to my thoughts. Shortly after dinner, I fell asleep.

The next morning was exiting, as Aiden had apparently screwed up and asked for the details on the wrong room, so I was let out that morning. "Now, I expect you to come in sometime next week and tell us how your recovery is going. But other than that, you're pretty much good to go!" said the doctor, reviewing the charts. They gave me the clothes that I was wearing that day and let me change in the bathroom. I was walked down to the lobby, where I saw that Aiden and my father were standing and waiting for my release. "Mr. Haddock, I want you to bring her in next week for a check-up. And Mr. Hofferson, do mind that lip. We don't want to be stitching it again, now do we?" he said, finalizing my release from the hospital.

"Hi Hiccup!" said Aiden as he gave me a hug. The doctor gave me the dragon plush that Aiden had bought me yesterday, and we drove back to my house. When we got to my room, I set the plush down and grabbed some new clothes. I took the clothes and changed in the bathroom. I changed into a different outfit; a sky blue t-shirt with clouds and the caption 'Life Is Good' on the front, and I put on another pair of jeans, this pair being a bit lighter in color. I walked out of the bathroom and walked back into my room, where Aiden was waiting for me.

"That looks cute on you," he said, looking at my clothes. "Shall we go looking for a dragon now?" I asked, sketchbook in hand. Every time something amazing happened, I sketched it. "Maybe we should look up some stuff about it, just to be safe," he said, logging onto his laptop. He typed in "dragons" in the search bar, and hit 'search'. There were a ton of results, but one caught my eye. "Try 'The Book of Dragons'," I told him. He clicked the link and we were sent to a site with a "book" of dragons. Each of the entries ended with "Extremely dangerous, kill on site," except for the Night Fury page. When he clicked it, a drawing came up that looked exactly like the dragon we had encountered a few days ago.

"Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only hope; hide and pray it does not find you," I said. We looked at each other. A few minutes later, we were at the spot that we saw the dragon a few days ago, but this time we had a sack of fish. On the site it said that all dragons love fish. So Aiden and I bought a few. We had also brought some firewood and some matches, as we intended to have dinner. "Hiccup, I don't think this is a good idea. You read the page, right? It said to _hide_ from it! Not chase after it if it runs away!" he said in a concerned voice. "Besides, I don't want you getting hurt again!" he said after he stopped. "I'll just be careful not to get hurt," I said as I turned towards him.

"Plus I didn't spend my allowance on fish just for nothing," I added. "Fine, but as soon as it gets angry, I want you to run and don't look back," he said. "I promise," I said. When the tracks of the dragon ended, we came to a small cove. In the cove was the dragon from that day, trying in vain to climb the edge. I pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw it. "Why doesn't it just fly out?" I asked Aiden. Then I saw it. One of it's tail fins was gone, making it impossible for it to fly.

I relaxed my hand, accidentally dropping the pencil. As the pencil hit the ground, the dragon snapped it's head up and stared at us. It made a motion with it's paw(?) , signaling us to come down. Aiden handed me a fish, and I took it. Once we were at the bottom of the cove, I held out the fish. It growled at me, and I knew what it wanted. I took out my knife and dropped it. The dragon wasn't satisfied with that and signaled for me to throw it into the water. I picked up the knife and chucked it into the water, just as the dragon wanted. When I did this, it's pupils dilated and it's ears went up in curiosity. It looked extremely cute when it did this. I once again held out the fish, and he (I'm tired of calling 'it' 'it'.) opened his mouth, and I saw that he didn't have any teeth.

"Huh, toothless! I could've sworn that you had…" I began. Before I could finish the thought, the dragon's teeth popped out of his gums and he snatched the fish from my hand, swallowing it whole. "…teeth," I squeaked. Aiden then held out another fish, and the dragon ate it happily. The dragon then started walking towards us, and we eventually backed into a rock. The dragon started to make a sound as his stomach and throat convulsed. The dragon regurgitated the tails of the two fish that he had eaten, dropping one in each of our laps. "Ew," I said. The fish were slimy and coated with dragon spit. The dragon then sat down and watched us. "Um, we can't eat raw fish," I said to the dragon. Aiden was already building a fire. The dragon then saw what he was doing, so he lit the wood aflame by breathing fire.

We got our own fish from the sack and cooked them. "I'm gonna call you Toothless," I said to the dragon while eating my fish. Toothless seemed to like his new name, as he licked my face after I had taken a bite of fish. "Bleaugh!" I said, wiping the spit off of my face. Aiden chuckled at this, and Toothless smacked him with his tail. "What was that for?" said Aiden. Toothless shrugged. I held my hand out to pet Toothless, but he growled and pulled back, retreating to the other side of the cove. "I'd better head home," said Aiden.

"See you tomorrow then," I said as he climbed out of the cove. I picked up a stick and sat down on a rock. I then proceeded to draw Toothless in the dirt. I sensed said dragon behind me as I was drawing. He dashed away when I looked at him. While I was drawing, I heard a loud _snap_.

I looked behind me and saw that Toothless was drawing random lines in the dirt around the rock. When he was done, I started walking out of his design. I accidentally stepped on a line, and Toothless growled. I removed my foot and he started to pur, tilting his head to the side. I stepped on the line again, and he growled. I removed my foot from the line again, and he purred. I then stepped **over** the line and started to make my way through his "drawing", eventually leading me right in front of Toothless. I put my hand out halfway between us and he closed the gap with his head. I started to rub in between his ears, and he closed his eyes. He then dashed away to the other side of the cove, and burned the grass to make a bed for himself. I headed home, looking at the hand that just now petted a dragon.

'_I'm going to make him a tail fin!'_ I thought to myself. Since Toothless didn't have one of his tail fins, I had decided to make him the other one. '_Okay, I'm gonna need some leather, some metal, and a few belts!_' I thought, making a list of supplies. When I got home, Aiden was still there. "Kicked out again?" I asked. "I swear that woman hates me!" he replied. We got ready for bed, and said good night. The next morning, we both opened our doors at the exact same time. We then laughed at the coincidence.

"Good morning, Hiccup," he said after calming down from his laughter. "Good morning, Aiden," I replied. I got dressed for the day ahead. I put a white hair clip in my hair, keeping my bangs off to the side. I then put on a cyan shirt with bright blue jeans. I went downstairs for breakfast, and found my father with one plate of pancakes. I quickly ate my pancakes and bolted out the door with my bag and violin. As soon as I was out the door, I saw Aiden. I ran up to him and poked him on his shoulder. "What? Oh, hi Hiccup," he said. I gave him a peck on the cheek and took his hand. We walked to the bus stop and sat down. We then realized that none of the others were there. I checked my phone, only to find out that it was Monday.

"Where are they?" I asked. Then the bus pulled up with the other students. When I stepped on the bus, everyone cheered. "Thanks, Hiccup!" I heard someone shout. "Welcome back!" shouted another. I turned to one of my band friends. "Jessie, what's going on?" I asked her. "You know that guy you beat up? He was Jacob Peterson, the school bully!" she said in excitement. "Wait, so Aiden and I got rid of him?" I asked back. "He officially quit school today!" she said loudly.

"And here I thought I would never be popular," I said to myself. Aiden and I sat down, and people went back to their daily lives. When we got to school, everyone else cheered and whooped at our return, calling us school heroes. We soon found out how the news was spread. I picked up the newest issue of the school paper, and Aiden and I were on the front page. 'School Heroes drive away Jacob Peterson in big fight!", was the top caption, showing me tackling Jacob off of Aiden, who had a split lip. We split up, going to our 1st period classes.

When I got to band, everyone cheered. I was offered the day off of playing, but I needed to play in order to get myself together. When I played that period, I sounded better that usual. We played through most of the pieces without a hitch, until one of the trumpet players passed out from oxygen deprivaion. "Somebody go get the nurse, I'll take him down there and put him in bed," said the teacher, as that particular player had already passed out 4 times. As the day went on, we got to P.E. where I was excused due to my injuries.

Aiden was only excused because he still had a large bruise on the left side of his face. "Hey Aiden," I said as he walked over. "Hello Hiccup," he said as he sat down next to me. "Um, Aiden, your dad owns a forge, right?" I asked him. "Yeah, why?" he asked back. "I have some plans for a tail fin for that dragon we saw yesterday, and I was wondering if he could forge them," I said. "He doesn't do that for free you know," he said. "Do you think you could get me a discount?" I asked, not getting my hopes up. "Probably not," he said. The bell rang and we headed to the cafeteria. I pulled out the lunch that I made for myself and started eating.

As I ate my lunch, people moved tables and crowded around me, shoving Aiden and I together. After the crowd calmed down, the lunch ladies told them to leave us be. Let's just say that _nobody_ ignores the lunch ladies. Aiden and I went outside to enjoy the fresh air for the remainder of lunch.

"Hey, Hiccup, did I ever tell you that I actually had a crush on you since 5th grade?" said Aiden. I shook my head, surprised to hear the fact. "R-really?" I asked, blushing at the though of the kiss in the forest just the other day. "Yeah, ever since the teacher read that love note out loud to the class. Didn't you notice that I was the only one other than Fishlegs that wasn't laughing?" he asked. "Not really, I was too busy crying," I said. "Well, that note made me realize how I felt about you. It also taught me that you can write some pretty good poems. 'Shining like a dragon's scale,' was it?" he said, reciting a line from the poem I wrote for him.

"You actually remembered that?" I asked. "Yup," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt like kissing him then and there, but we were on school grounds. "You know what?" I said after a moment of silence. "Skrew the rules!" I said, kissing Aiden on the lips. He kissed back, and then the bell rang. We made our way to English and sat down in our seats. '_Did I really just break a school rule? It didn't feel all that bad, in fact it felt right!_' I thought to myself.

"Ok class, today we will be watching another video. This one's about Shakespear, so bundle up your jackets and make a pillow!" said Gobber, being the goofball of a teacher that he was. Aiden and I both knew Gobber becasuse he used to take us to daycare and back. We grew accustomed to him and became good friends. I took out my jacket, which I kept in case of sudden rain, and bundled it up into a pillow. I lay my head down and fell asleep.

**Sanya's Dream**

**Sanya P.o.V. **

_When I woke up, Toothless was on the bed I was sleeping in. He nudged my face to get me up. 'Hey, bud! Good to see you to-ACK!' I said as Toothless accidentally stepped on me. He nudged me some more. "All right, I'm up!" I said as I lifted the blanket. I looked at my legs, or should I say leg.I hauled myself off of the bed, first putting down my right foot, followed by a wooden and metal prosthetic. I took a few staggered steps forward and I tripped. Toothles quickly dashed over to catch me. "Thanks," I said as I got off of Toothless, keeping one hand on him for support. I soon got the hang of walking on the new leg and set my full weight on it. I opened a door and saw a Nightmare roaring at me. I quickly shut the door and hid behind it. _

_"Toothless, stay here!" I said to my dragon friend. When I opened the door for a second time, I saw that Snotlout was on it. "Here we go!" he yelled as he flew away. "I knew it, I'm dead!" I said. "No, but you gave it your best shot," said a man that looked a lot like my father. "Turns out all we needed was a little bit of… this," he said, gesturing to all of me when he said 'this'. "Well, most of ye. The leg is my handiwork!" said Gobber. Then Aiden punched me in the arm. "_That's_, for scaring me," he said. "What are you always going to punch me every time I…" I was cut off by Aiden kissing me. "I could get used to it," I said after we broke apart. The whole village cheered._

**Reality**

**Sanya's P.o.V.**

I woke up and saw that the bell had rung. Aiden was standing next to me, looking down at me with his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon Hiccup, it's time to go to 5th," he said gently. I got out of my seat and went with him to science class. We watched another video, this one on lab safety. It got boring, so I spaced out and daydreamed until the day was over. "See you tomorrow!" I said as I waved my friends goodbye.

As I walked home from the bus stop, I yelped in surprise as Aiden snuck up behind me and grabbed my hand. "Oh, hey Aiden," I said after I turned to see who had grabbed my hand. "Hey Sanya!" he said happily. We walked home holding hands. When we got to our neighborhood, we saw Gobber's car turn the corner onto the street. "You two want a ride for the last 200 feet?" he asked us. "Gobber, it's 200 feet. We don't really care," I said to the childish adult. God knows how he got a driver's license. He drove off and left us to walk. "So, wanna come over?" I asked him.

"Sure! I would love to!" he replied to my question. As we were walking back, I noticed that Gobber left with my dad in his car. "Oh, hey. Looks like we're going to be alone!" I said, pointing to the car. We walked into the house and sure enough my father was gone. "So, you hungry?" I asked Aiden. "Whaddya have?" he asked back. He came over and grabbed the Trail Mix. "Ooh! This works!" he said as he got a large bowl and poured the mixture of foods into the bowl. "Wait, is that a flatscreen?" he asked, pointing to the TV. "Um, yeah?" I said, unsure of why he JUST NOW NOTICED IT!

"It was here when your mom kicked you out for a few days!" I said. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah!" I said, nodding my head. We sat down on the couch and I turned on the TV. I flipped the channel to Nickelodeon and watched The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. (**A/N:** I don't know why but I'm obsessed with this movie. It's just freaking hilarious!) At the end of the movie, we both reached for a handful of Trail Mix, and our hands touched. We both drew back our hands and blushed from the awkwardness of the moment.

"Umm, yeah, so, what do we do now?" I asked him. He reached into his backpack and produced an X-Box and two controllers. "Oh, cool! I love X-Box!" I said loudly. For five hours, we played a combination of Halo 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Gears of War 3, and a game I'd never heard about called Dead Space 3. Then, while we were playing Forge mode on Halo 3, we got an infamous 'Red Ring of Death'. "Aw, man! I was just about to kill you!" I exclaimed when the screen froze.

There we sat, nothing to do. It seemed like an eternity until the next interesting thing happened. The radio turned on. It started flipping through random channels on its own until it stopped at the lowest frequency. Then, the power went out. "What the hell just happened?" I asked, a little spooked at what had just happened. "I don't know, and I don't really want to," said Aiden, obviously just as spooked. Thunder boomed in the distance and it started pouring outside. "Well, guess I'm not going home tonight!" said Aiden. My cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. "_Hey, Sanya! Just checking in with you to see if you are alright. Also, Gobber and I won't be leaving tonight. The electromagnetic locks on the doors are activated, and we can't get out. See you tomorrow," _said my father before the line went dead. "Well, my father is trapped in a restaurant, the power is out, and to top it all off, it's raining," I said. Aiden chuckled at my pessimism, showing that he wasn't as freaked out as I had previously thought.

"Lets just try to go to sleep," he said. "Well, I _am_ pretty tired," I said with a yawn. We went up to our rooms using the flashlights that my dad had strewn about the house. We got changed into our pajamas, a pair of which Aiden had accidentally left at my house last week, and climbed into our beds. "Good night, Sanya," Aiden said from across the hall. "G'night, Aiden," I replied just as I fell into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
